


Beyond the dark（ABO）

by 300marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/300marauders/pseuds/300marauders





	Beyond the dark（ABO）

01.  
悲鸣，嘶吼，尖叫，耀武扬威的笑锯开血肉。  
食死徒的黑袍子连着夜，从镇西开始吞噬，黑魔标记席卷星辉，黑蛇从骷髅的嘴里滑出来，咽下新月。  
只用5分钟，生机被完全扼杀，阿瓦达索命的绿光代替灯光，魔鬼面具在血腥里穿行，黑巫师们像饥肠辘辘的秃鹫，蚕食着废墟里的苟延残喘。  
Draco从屋内走出来，靠着阳台围栏，他取下冰凉的铁制面具，摸一支香烟，绿色烟雾从点燃的烟草中升起，毫无威慑力地缠住他的脖子，遮住他的双眼，融于黑暗。  
他不习惯干这些发了疯的勾当，也永远不会在扭曲的尸体上寻找施虐的乐趣，他得在暴行之后找点事干，抽一支麻瓜作风的烟远比窝在墙角呕吐体面得多。  
空气里除开血腥味，一股腐烂的Omega味道从身后的屋子蔓延出来，参杂五六个如饥似渴的Alpha的呛人气味，Draco从Omega疼痛的喘息声、抽噎声、生理性的愉悦哼声，完全猜得出他的Alpha同伙们在干些什么龌龊勾当。  
他庆幸自己同样是Alpha，黑魔王绝顶聪明地四处抓捕制药师，掳掠抑制剂原材料，令抑制剂稀缺的反抗者们时刻为发情期提心吊胆，更使身为Omega的食死徒不得不死心塌地地追随黑魔王，以免因不忠被踢给某个废物标记。虽然Draco不得不强迫使用钻心咒和夺命咒表现忠心，但最起码的，作为Alpha，他能决定自己操谁。  
绝不包括这场滥交。  
他狠狠吸了口烟，味道很冲，比食死徒们制造的呛鼻气味好不了多少。  
“哟，马尔福家的小子。”  
轻挑的口哨。  
Draco转过头，一个食死徒走到身边，双手正艰难地将生殖器塞回裤子——显然刚刚完事。  
他取下面具，露出挂着青紫眼圈的萎靡的脸，他在金发青年身上不怀好意地打量，笑起来，厚重的眼袋挤成两条肉虫。  
Draco皱起眉毛。  
去他的梅林，这人像黑死病。  
“黑魔王的金丝雀，你应当和你的父亲乖乖躲在魔王背后，毕竟马尔福以胆小出名，是不是？”  
Draco将嘴里的烟雾吐在食死徒脸上，缓缓说：“操你的。”  
那人咂舌，伸出手，“William Devin，叫我Bill。”  
Draco既不打算握那只脏手，也不打算记那个名字，他移开灰色眼睛，凝视向北方某处，食死徒开始在小镇四处纵火，火光窜天，却照不进凝聚在北方的迷雾。  
他向那团浓黑色迷雾挑下巴。  
“那是去霍格沃茨的方向？”  
Bill收回手，讥笑，“是。你想干什么？金丝雀，想叛逃？黑魔王会乐意知道这个。”  
Draco也讥笑起来，“叛逃？我只是等不及那座愚蠢学校沦陷，难道你认为黑魔王没有能力做到？”  
Bill撇撇嘴，“既然你有能力，抓到制药师以后你大可以留在这儿，我想你有法子对付傲罗和凤凰社。”  
Draco并不回话，他默默抽烟，烟雾模糊了视线，淡金色头发在地狱里发着微光。  
Bill舔了舔嘴唇，声音像饿狼，“真可惜，你如果是Omega，会成为不错的床伴。”  
烟灰整段落下来，尖笑声混着焦味在空气肆虐，Draco捏皱只燃了一半的白色香烟，丢进阳台外的黑暗漩涡，他转身，灰眼珠闪动着嫌恶的光。  
“想打上一架？我不介意被黑魔王惩罚，他需要马尔福家为他拉拢权贵，最多几个钻心咒，而你值几个钱？可怜虫，我猜是一个索命咒。”  
Bill闭上嘴，不自然地干笑，“很有说服力，和你父亲学了不少。”他将恶魔面具戴回脸上，“Omega们张开了大腿，你要继续在这悲剧似的抽烟？”  
Draco的目光重新盯向北方迷幻的雾，慢条斯理地开口：“我不是见了洞就操。”  
“别玩正派那套，你以为我们还有机会标记‘固定泄欲对象’？正派怎么说来着？哦，缔结婚约。”他啐了口唾沫，“黑魔王希望我们这么干，Alpha只管操，抑制剂对我们不管用。”  
Draco闭上眼，他当然知道抑制剂不管用，即使这里的Omega闻起来像拾荒者的鞋底，他的下腹仍不可控地烧着一团火。  
他吐出一口气，“操你的去吧。”  
Bill知道这金发小子身上没有半点乐子，冷笑，转身，临走又补上一句：“这里离霍格沃茨很近，说不定Harry Potter会领着他的小跟班们伸张正义，准备和你气冲冲的老同学们打声招呼吧。”  
黑死病终于进了屋，Draco攥紧冰凉的铁制面具，体温在上升，不断上升。  
他忍不住想起一年前的性别觉醒——黑暗的隔间，粘稠的信息素，爆炸的性欲，还有......Harry Potter。  
他硬得发痛。

02.  
他硬得发痛。  
他拐进霍格沃茨的黑暗角落，将自己锁进秘密隔间——上学期抓宵禁闲逛的Potter时偶然发现的宝地。  
抑制剂稀缺，整个学校充满了黏腻的发情味道，即使霍格沃茨将隔离工作做得相当不错，总有几个落单的Omega突然性别觉醒，他决不允许自己操其中任何一个，任由愚蠢校规强迫他缔结婚约，Lucius Malfoy会杀了他。  
信息素狡猾地从门缝里钻进来，这是个相当糟糕的觉醒时机，他没有任何经验抵抗Omega发着呻吟的味道，他的头抵住冰冷的墙壁，体温仍在上升，几乎融化内脏，燥热，呼吸急促，汗水浸湿衬衫，他扯开领带，但于事无补，他咽着口水，却无法滋润干涸的喉咙，他知道，只有一个法子。  
金属拉链扯开空气，勃起暴露出来，他抓住体积惊人的柱状体，忽略烫手的温度，机械性上下撸动。  
他将阴茎攥得很紧，他以前不是没干过这档子事，但现在情况完全不同，他变成一个正正经经的Alpha，纯粹物理性快感完全不够达到射精程度。  
他得想点什么。  
绿眼睛猛地从脑子里冒出来。  
他发出挫败的低吼，Potter......该死的Potter......操他的Potter，他用了整整六个学期绕着他转，这种时候还要想着他的蠢脸？！  
他确实只能想着这个，动作因为脑中的Potter变得粗鲁，他忘情地呻吟着，前液源源不断涌出来，在手指间发出响亮的水声，野兽般的雄性味道吞噬了渴望接近的谄媚的Omega信息素，快感从耻骨中央迸射出来，沿着脊柱冲刺，在大脑皮层跳跃。  
“Potter......Potter......Potter......”  
门突然打开，他所幻想的那张脸连着其余部分闯进来。  
“God......”Potter抓着点起光的魔杖，张着嘴，眼镜下瞪着巨大的绿色眼睛。  
Potter退出去了，狭小的房间再度陷入黑暗，他仍攥着阴茎，却忘记动作，肌肉僵硬了，他的脸涨成滚烫的红。  
Potter在门板外咯咯发笑。  
他捂住面颊低吼，左拳砸向墙壁，钝响中骨肉因为过度撞击而疼痛，羞耻和愤怒绞着肠子，他的下身仍涨得厉害，但他再没有心情解决这个问题。  
“Malfoy......”Potter又小心翼翼地走进来，轻轻闭上门，在魔杖的亮光下与他对视，“对不起，我以为只有我知道这个地方。”  
Draco看着Potter忍着笑的欠揍模样，觉得自己的脑袋开始冒烟，他粗重地喘息着，指甲尖端攥进掌心。  
天杀的他刚刚是不是发情一样嚎叫Potter的名字？！  
Draco猛冲上前，Harry Potter被狠狠撞在墙上。  
他拽住他的领子，“你想要什么？！嗯？你想要什么？！你还进来干什么？！”  
Harry前所未有地放弃抵抗，不仅仅因为Malfoy挺翘的鼻尖戳在脸上，更因为有根独属于Alpha的勃起狠狠抵着他的小腹。  
Malfoy的嘴里还在叫嚣一些难听至极的话，可Harry为了那根烫着他肚皮的温度走神了——  
Wow，这的确是个大家伙。  
Harry的后脑勺被磕在坚硬的石板上，他疼出了眼泪。  
“Ouch！！Malfoy！你疯了？！”  
“回答我！！！”Draco眼中满布血丝，灰眼珠与绿眼珠仅仅隔着镜片。  
Harry捂住嗡嗡作响的脑袋，尖叫：“回答什么？！！”  
Draco大吼着，“你又想他妈的看我的笑话？！！”  
Harry翻了翻眼睛，相当不耐烦地扯着领口Malfoy的手指，“那我是闲得发慌。”  
Draco更抓狂地提起Potter的领子，用尽全身力气让Potter的背撞击墙壁，他听到Potter喉咙深处发出的闷哼声，那没有平息他的恼怒，反而让性欲咬住咽喉。  
Potter对他干了什么？！  
Draco咬住牙，从嘴里挤出词来，“你是Omega。”  
Malfoy的性器不断充血，浑身滚烫，呼吸沉重，他散发的热度足以使人局促不安，但Harry决不愿意示弱。  
他抬起下巴，眼镜被Malfoy的气息蒙上水雾，隔着这层暧昧的朦胧，Harry不带任何感情反驳：“我不是Omega。”  
Draco无意识紧紧贴在Potter身上，威胁和愤怒随着体温蒸发，他像一张巨大的网将死对头锁在身体与墙壁之间，极度渴望用烧在皮肤上的火融化Potter的血肉，再一滴不剩地喝进肚子里。  
他贴在Potter耳朵上，勉强控制不用舌尖舔舐圆润温暖的耳垂，缓缓说：“你骗人。”  
Malfoy的声音低沉，像一把大提琴，Harry的防线在崩溃，他闭上眼，躲开混着古龙水的雄性气味，“今天有很多Omega性别觉醒，作为未觉醒的Alpha，Hermione建议我在他们隔离完毕之前躲远些，这也解释我为什么到这来。”  
Draco松开Harry的衣领，用力握住格兰芬多瘦削的肩膀，他将脑袋埋进Harry的颈窝，不由自主轻蹭着，“Granger在骗人，你闻起来比任何Omega还要色情。”  
Harry发出轻微的呻吟，不得不承认他也喜欢Malfoy的味道——占有、侵略性，欲望的火被引渡到每英寸皮肤上。  
但远不够达到性别觉醒，他仍保持清醒。  
“Malfoy，醒醒，你不能标记我。无论技术上还是情感上。”  
Draco的脑袋里煮着用幻想作原料的粘稠糖浆，每一个幻象都由Harry Potter组成，并且完全光裸，他浑身烫出情欲的汗，Potter的声音从遥远地方传过来，非常虚幻，但足以唤醒他仅存的最后一丝理智。  
不，他不能操Potter，他甚至不应该用手碰疤头身体任何一部分，甚至不应该闻他的气味，甚至不应该与他共处一室。  
Draco只能困难地做到第一点，Harry仿佛感同身受，他在Malfoy身下喘着粗气，一动不动。  
“操，那是什么声音。”Draco无力撑着墙。  
时重时轻的呻吟隔着门板向两位Alpha发出谄媚。  
Omega的呻吟，Omega的气味。  
Harry哼了一声，“外面有个Omega，刚才没有看清学院，但我确定他在发情，稍微想了想，与其冒着不小心标记他的风险，我选择回来继续看你手淫。”  
Omega的撩拨让Draco更加呼吸困难，他捂住眼睛，浑身发颤，“Potter......你是个不折不扣的蠢货。”  
Malfoy面颊烧成非正常的猩红色，身体不断下滑，Harry出于人道主义伸手扶一把，被斯莱特林粗鲁地推开了。  
但Malfoy仍紧紧黏在他身上，Harry眨了眨眼睛，开口，“你还好吧？”  
“闭嘴。”  
Draco的欲望像被堵住的火山口，岩浆在身体里翻滚爆炸，熔解内脏，他忍得浑身发痛，但自尊不允许他在Potter面前发泄。  
指关节攥成青白，他的颤抖加剧。  
一只温热的手突然握住欲望中心。  
Draco猛抬起头，瞪着那双狡黠的绿眼睛，几乎咬牙切齿，“你在干什么。”  
Potter歪了歪脑袋，手紧紧附在Draco的阴茎上。  
他轻微揉弄一下，满意地听到Malfoy喉咙深处的呻吟，扯出嘲讽的笑：“Give you a hand.”  
Draco从未见过这样的Potter，他狡猾的模样比平时更加可恶，相当诱人。  
他想吻他。  
Draco深呼吸，恨恨说：“拿走你肮脏的手。”  
Harry报复性用力上下撸动，他让Malfoy难以自持地喘息，斯莱特林双眼颜色加深，仿佛深灰色深渊。  
“我......警告你......滚开。”  
Potter嘴角抿着坏笑，竟然开始加快速度。  
这份快感比之前强烈十倍，Draco向后微微仰头，他感受到格兰芬多每一条掌纹、每一个魔杖和飞天扫帚磨出的硬茧，他的身体变得如此该死的敏感。  
Omega的叫声和Potter的气味充当火上浇油的催情剂，Draco一面用理智抗拒，一面渴望更多。  
他深深吐气，更像是自言自语：“我会揍你的......不要逼我揍你。”  
疤头下定决心要赢这一局，他卖力碰触性器上敏感地点，让Draco挫败地发出咏叹般的呻吟。  
Harry的笑容加大，“你坚持不了多久。”  
坚持不了多久？！Draco想打碎Potter挑衅的脸，他攥紧拳，颤抖着对准疤头。  
他打在Potter脸旁的墙壁上。  
Draco突然扯住杂乱的黑色头发，让两张嘴撞在一起，他捏着Potter的下巴，撬开他的牙关，咬着他甜美的舌头，在口腔深处粗鲁地搅动，抢走属于格兰芬多的所有氧气。  
Harry唔唔躲闪着，他的眼镜被撞飞了，耀眼的金色和深沉的墨绿侵略整个世界，Malfoy吻得太用力，几乎吸出他的肺。  
Draco对于Potter停下手上的工作相当不满，他的每条神经开始爆炸，在劫后重生解脱。  
他结束这一吻，Potter大口喘息，没有镜片阻挡的绿眼蒙着雾气，浓密的睫毛被沾湿成几簇，和嘴唇的红肿一样诱人。  
Potter双颊因为窒息涨着红晕，Draco发出沙哑的嘲笑声，“你懂怎么手淫，但不会接吻？”  
他凑到救世主耳畔，如愿含住耳垂。  
Potter打着激灵。  
“你这个可悲的处子。”Draco沿着耳根向下，在露出的一小段脖颈上狂热地吸吮，Potter轻轻呻吟着，Draco的欲望蠢蠢欲动，他恶狠狠咬住黑发男孩柔软的皮肤，不满地哼着：“不要停下你的手。”  
Harry低声笑起来，Draco舔上他振动的喉结，Potter终于将手放回该放的地方。  
Harry只撸动了两下，猛兽从Draco身体中央释放，他不能再忍受一秒，抓住Potter撞到墙角，像是用生命抵着怀中的身体，膝盖挤进Potter双腿之间，他的嘴唇疯狂舔舐每一片暴露的皮肤，将绣着金红色狮院徽章的套头衫连带打底衬衣推到格兰芬多胸膛上方，Draco微微起身——  
天，Potter白得发光，乳尖红得像血。  
Harry未从冰冷的空气里回过神，Malfoy的气息再度笼住他，那样燥热，他的左侧乳尖被粗暴地含住，斯莱特林用牙齿让他疼痛，可乳尖慢慢挺立起来。  
欲望也在挺立。  
Harry抱住胸前的金脑袋，拉扯冰凉顺滑的淡金发，深深浅浅呻吟着，Malfoy同样呼吸狂乱，他的手滑到格兰芬多身后，毫不客气地挤压校裤包裹的臀部，Harry开始动情叹息，Draco突然挺直脊梁，毫无征兆地放开Harry光裸而包容的胸膛。  
他盯住更加湿润迷茫的绿眼睛，喘着粗气：“你不可能是Alpha。”  
“Wha......”Harry因为Malfoy的疏远贴着墙壁轻微扭动，Draco被Potter的动作勾住魂，他看到那张为氧气启开的鲜红嘴唇，不受控制再度吻上去，Harry“唔唔”回避着，相当艰难地从Malfoy嘴里扯回自己的舌头，喊出声：“别傻了，Malfoy......我绝对是Alpha。”  
Draco眯着眼，回味着格兰芬多的甜味，他不怀好意地将右手伸到Potter面前，慢悠悠地拉长调子：“看看，你湿了。”  
苍白瘦长的手指果然沾着透明粘液，在昏暗里闪闪发光。  
Harry像被打了一拳，他瞪着Malfoy的手，羞愧的红色从脖颈烧上来，甚至遮住原本的情欲色彩。  
相当成功的反击，Draco扬起嘴角，眼神同往日对Potter使坏时如出一辙。  
他恶劣地补充：“够骚的，Potter。”  
他强行掰正黑发男孩的脑袋，让躲闪的绿眼睛只能盯在自己脸上。  
“别！”Harry尖叫。  
Malfoy竟然开始舔手指上的体液。  
Harry几乎因为羞耻而爆炸，却不得不着迷地看着Malfoy粉色舌尖在称得上漂亮的手指上缓缓滑动。  
他忍不住骂了一声，捂住眼，挫败地低吼。  
更像乞求的呻吟。  
他们再也无法忍受下去。  
Draco毁掉Harry的裤子，让布料奄奄一息地滚到脚边，他拂开格兰芬多仍旧与Alpha性器缠斗的手，将两条赤裸的腿挎在腰上，Potter相当识趣，腿交缠着锁紧Draco的身体，上半身抵住墙壁，双手搂上斯莱特林的脖颈。  
Harry的重量近乎完全负担在Draco身上，这并不轻松，但Draco像进了天堂，他颤抖着摸到湿润温暖的入口，发出绝望般的叹息。  
性器狠狠抵住，不需要更多前戏，他要撕裂他，贯穿他，让他疼痛，让他永远忘不了Draco Malfoy的滋味。  
头部挤了进去，Harry扬起头，露出布满暧昧淤青的颈部，他软弱地叫着，入口在抽搐中缩到最紧，Draco的额头冒出细密的汗珠，他们都在为这场粗暴的性事吃苦，却因为疼痛感到活着。  
默许中场休息，Draco彻底趴在Harry身上，他的手掌揉捏着格兰芬多腿上匀称的肌肉，他们的呼吸同步，在狭小的隔间里奏着沉重炽热的二重奏。  
Harry抚上Draco的嘴角，摩挲着，因为身下2英寸的融为一体化出一股柔情的依恋，他们的灵魂正在交融。  
Harry找回自己的声音，不急不缓地陈述：“如果我是Omega，你确定准备好接受这么做的后果？还是说你根本打算让我承受一切后果？”  
Draco花了很长时间让Potter的话进入充斥着荷尔蒙的大脑，花了更长时间理解这句话。  
他像从梦中惊醒一样，他甚至分不清这到底是美梦还是噩梦。  
快感和切实的痛从性器上淡去，冰凉刺骨的声音重重叠叠地冒了出来，那是Lucius malfoy的声音，还有......黑魔王的声音。  
如果真的干了Potter一场，他只能装作什么也没有发生过，让一切自生自灭。  
Harry感到契合的热量从身上剥离，门被打开，“咚”地关上，他躺在坚硬寒冷的地板，身上盖着斯莱特林仍有余温的黑色长袍。

Draco Malfoy在第二天离开学校，如Lucius计划正式成为食死徒一员。

03.  
他本不用参与这场野蛮屠杀。  
已经过去整整一年，他在杀戮中染上无数恶习，和Potter微妙的情感连结是他的最后保留，小镇离霍格沃茨很近，他想离他很近。  
他也许点了第五支烟，制药师看样子早在食死徒进攻前溜之大吉，叫做Bill的食死徒与同伙们准备开始撤离。  
“头儿说最后找一遍天杀的制药师，你来不来？”Bill大声询问。  
Draco仍靠在阳台上，“让我一个人呆着。”  
Bill像只乌鸦尖笑了两声，讥讽道：“好嘛，你真的要一个人留下来？不要在黑魔王面前哭鼻子。”  
食死徒们集体哄笑，Draco并不理会，他等待食死徒令人作呕的声音气味逐渐远去，让烟在肺部循环一圈，酣畅淋漓地从口鼻吐出来，他在尼古丁的麻痹里寻找慰藉，但比不上Potter曾带给他的万分之一。  
有人幻影显形到屋内，Draco察觉到脚步声在接近自己。  
他皱起眉，“Bill？你又耍什么花样？”  
脚步声停下了。  
没有任何回应，Draco感到困惑，他转过身，立即被眼前的景象致命一击。  
他定在当场。  
Potter仍戴着那副蠢毙了的老式眼镜，长高了些，瘦了些，穿着格兰芬多校袍，绿眼睛带着专属于Malfoy的怒火，真实得像个梦，让人产生一种他们从未在彼此生命中缺席一年的错觉。  
Draco强迫自己开口说点什么，以免格兰芬多中途突然消失，他在多次尝试失败后悲哀地发现，纵使自己每分每秒渴望Potter的热量，但当两人的交集变成现实，他们无话可说。  
不再存在霍格沃茨幼稚的小打小闹，他们是敌人。  
Potter的魔杖指着Draco，表情冷酷，但Draco看出他手上的颤栗。  
“你为什么离开学校。”  
Harry更想质问Malfoy为什么选择离开他，可是他的嘴唇抖得厉害，他没法多说一个字。  
胸口凝聚的压力逐渐让Draco无法呼吸，他始终不能开口，也没有必要，Potter当然知道他为什么离开。  
Harry走近一步，斑驳的月光投在脸上，Draco不得不为之着迷。  
“你干得不错，我都听说了。”Harry露出一个古怪的笑，“你是故意干那种恶行，好提醒霍格沃茨，伏地魔手里还有你这号人物？”  
Malfoy霾一样的灰眼睛明亮了些，他盯着Harry，缓缓说：“我只提醒你。”  
未等Potter回话，他打断他：“你真的是Alpha。”  
Harry不打算解释，他口中突然念念有词，Draco听出是某个伤害咒语，骂了一声，在白光击中他之前闪到一边。  
“你疯了？！”  
Harry仍向他投出两三个咒语，但全被Draco挡了回去。  
Harry眯着眼，“看来你这一年为了对付我下了不少功夫。”  
Draco头发有些凌乱，他竟顾不得管它，急切说：“听着，你再闹出点动静，你就要对付几十个食死徒。”  
“你也是食死徒。”Harry咬着牙。  
“所以。”Draco试探性靠近，Harry像他预料中的没有躲闪，他甚至伸手拿走了他的冬青木魔杖。  
Draco松口气，握着两根魔杖，熟练地将Potter压在他与墙壁之间。  
Potter直勾勾看着他，眼中并不只是纯粹的气愤。  
Draco拿掉眼镜，让绿色一览无余。  
他拖着最让Potter讨厌的长调子：“所以，当其他食死徒来了，我会将你的消息第一个告诉黑魔王，让整个功劳变成我的。”  
Harry的眼神变得晦暗，他没有说任何话，两人在温热的呼吸中僵持着，突然Draco低下头，Harry也扑上来挂住他的脖子，他们像事先排练过一样，让两张嘴撞在一起，狂热地咬着对方的舌头，Draco将手滑进Harry单薄的衣服里，在温暖的皮肤上揉捏着，他甚至不清楚他在碰Harry哪一处，但他不在乎。  
当Bill和三个食死徒的声音从屋外传进来，他正用力揉着Harry的乳尖，这相当危险，但Draco没法做到放开Harry的身体，Harry也没法停止呻吟。  
于是他们默契十足地幻影移形了。  
某间残破十足的酒吧。  
这里早已被洗劫一空，但有许多张沙发可供服务。  
Draco将Harry挤进其中一张，他已解开Harry的上衣，在胸膛上密集吸吮着，Harry轻轻的叹息令他并不满意，于是变本加厉扯下他的裤子，抓住完全勃起的阴茎狠狠套弄，Harry的叫声立刻高亢起来，Draco在他悦耳的啜泣中抬起头，看到格兰芬多弓着身子颤动着，他瞬间感到情欲在大脑中爆炸，喘着粗气说：  
“你是偷跑出来的。”  
Harry因为被揉到敏感点高高扬起头，抵着沙发垫意识模糊，Draco只好放缓动作，却引发格兰芬多不满的蠕动。  
Draco忍住将Potter操进沙发的冲动，复述一遍，黑发男孩终于打开湿漉漉的眼睛，带着点哭腔问：“......你怎么知道？”  
Draco扯了扯嘴角，假笑，“蠢材，你校袍下只穿了衬衣和睡裤。”  
Harry闭上眼，伸手打算自己手淫，被Draco无情地打开了，“告诉我，你为什么到这来。”  
他攥住手里的阴茎，Harry开始求饶地哭泣：“别......别这样对我。”  
Draco将Harry翻过身，仍狠心地攥着Harry的性器，他用空闲的手粗暴地解着自己的裤子，忍受着Harry圆润的臀部在他下身无意识的轻蹭。  
他近乎严厉地说：“是不是你放跑了制药师？”  
Harry微微摇晃着臀部，渴望Malfoy动一动他该死的手，讲话含糊不清：“对，我.......嗯......我放跑了他。”  
“你为什么到这来。”  
Harry努力不去注意禁锢在阴茎上令他疼痛的欲望，“我想带抑制剂回去，这样Ron不用和我们隔离起来。”  
Draco有些惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，“Weasley居然是Omega？哼，挺适合他。”  
但他加大手上力度，让Harry因为痛苦痉挛，他贴着Harry的耳畔，危险地低吟：“不，这不是原因，告诉我真正原因。”  
Harry居然笑起来，“好了，你赢了。”他转过头，用嘴唇碰触Draco的面颊，“因为我听到食死徒要来扫荡，这离霍格沃茨很近，我猜你会来。”  
“所以你先来了。”Draco满意地吻上格兰芬多的嘴唇，又立刻分开，他推着Harry的后颈让他趴在沙发上，压住他的后腰，抬高他的臀部，“Potter，你真的不要命。”  
Draco扶着性器对准入口，Harry果然已经湿了，虽然远比不上Omega的体液分泌量，但他完全不打算扩张。  
他要做完一年前本应做完的事。  
“知道吗，这一年我不仅研究怎么打败你，我更研究怎么操你。”Draco缓慢地挤进去，Harry贴着沙发垫唔唔低泣，他推开一条狭窄湿润的甬道，由于体位原因，Harry将自己打得很开，他进行得比上一次顺利得多，当他将整根性器推到底，紧张的肠壁紧紧吸附着他，让他发出低沉的嘶吼。  
Draco想向梅林赞美Potter的身体，他甚至处于完全静止，Potter就已经让他尝到极乐的滋味。  
“God。”Harry紧紧攥着拳头，他的整段脊梁因为Malfoy的性器发麻，“我想你捅到我的胃里了。”  
Draco笑起来，同时觉得抱歉，他本以为Potter是个Omega，这样他可以狠狠操进他的子宫。  
“谢谢，但没那么夸张。”Draco动起来，他将Harry的腰压得更低，令Harry高高撅起臀部迎合撞击，Harry柔滑的甬道在他性器上窒息地抚慰着，他不住低吼，双眼几乎翻到脑后，在此过程中，Draco成功找到肠壁上突起的硬核，狠狠擦过它，Harry触了电般抽搐起来，无意识地大声哭喊，Draco俯下身，舔着Harry浸着汗水的后颈，握住格兰芬多被忽略已久的勃起用力套弄，Harry彻底溃散，软作一团，完全靠Draco的手臂保证臀部抬起。  
他们彻底迷失在感官中，这份律动持续很久，直到Harry射了自己满身，Draco在完全滑腻的肠道中成结。  
Harry大口喘息着，抱怨：“梅林的胡子！你怎么还没有射完？！”  
Draco揉着蓬乱的黑发，假笑道：“首先，我成结了；其次，我为你的屁股攒了一年。”他摸向自己的阴茎在Harry肚皮上顶出的凸起，嘲讽地补充：“况且你可以用你的胃消化它们。”  
Draco射出最后一滴精液，缓缓抽离性器，Harry失去最后支撑，彻底瘫软在沙发上。  
Draco有条不紊地整理好自己，开始为Potter穿衣服，并且仍不忘在Potter身上动手动脚。  
Harry疲惫地闭着眼，只能任由他摆布，当Malfoy为他穿好衬衣，他突然开口：“你知道性别相同的人互相吸引意味着什么吗。”  
Draco顿了顿，冷冷说：“意味着我们不是因为愚蠢的信息素搞在一起，我就是单纯的想操你而已。”  
“别这么粗俗，Malfoy。”Harry冲Draco皱眉，只换来一个冷笑，他叹口气，继续说：“Hermione告诉我，这样的两个人也许是灵魂伴侣。”  
Draco像听到什么令人反胃的东西。  
他恶劣地拍了拍Harry的臀部，看着自己的精液从Harry腿间源源不断涌出来。  
他坏笑着说：“要不要我帮你处理这个？”  
Harry才可悲地发现，他不仅满脑子Malfoy，现在甚至满肚子Malfoy的东西。  
“不用，谢谢。”他气恼地拍开Malfoy的手。  
“你确定？”Malfoy凑上来，“留着它们你也不能生出小Malfoy。”  
Harry决定立刻结束这个话题，自己艰难地套上裤子。  
Malfoy起身，“你的抑制剂我拿走了。”  
“凭什么？！”Harry瞪向Draco，果然看到他手里抓着自己施过无痕伸缩咒的容器。  
Draco挑起眉毛，“凭他们没有抓到制药师，而我带回抑制剂会得到黑魔王的奖励。”  
Harry居然忘记了他是食死徒的事实！  
“不行，那里面有活点地图，不能给你。”Harry抱着臂。  
Draco眼珠转了转，竟然径直将容器装进口袋里，“我可以用活点地图找你。”  
他补充说：“战争结束我会还给你。”  
Harry的表情在融化，“需要我提醒你不要带其他食死徒进学校吗。”  
“那可说不准。”  
他和Harry交换一个几乎称得上温柔的吻。  
“傲罗和凤凰社有可能追过来，你最好现在就走，否则我会帮他们一起追捕你。”  
Draco盯着Harry情感充沛的双眼，露出罕见的真心实意的笑容，他戴上面具，Harry觉得Malfoy变成一个完全陌生的人。  
Draco从口袋中摸出一把抑制剂，丢在Harry身上。  
“警告你不要标记任何一个Omega，尤其指鼬鼠，我会很乐意给他们施夺命咒。”  
Malfoy离开了。  
Harry静静躺着，他知道这不是他们最后一次见面。  
他们还会见很多次，操很多次。  
直到战争结束。


End file.
